My Little Caring Turtles
by Nightmare2
Summary: This story is SO funny. Daydream, Noodles (our friend), and I wrote it last night. We were hyper. Do I really have to say anymore on that? It's a crossover with the Ninja Turtles, My Little Pony, and the Care Bears. *cracks up just thinking about it*


My Little Caring Turtles: Chapter 1: They Infiltrate

Disclaimer: We don't own nothin'.

Explanation of the influence of this story: (Nightmare:) Okay, it all started when I invited Noodles and Daydream over to my house for a cookout. Then, I invited them to spend the night. FUN. We tried to play badminton, ate some grub (no, not those short, fat worm thingys. FOOD.), then we had a HUGE water fight. It was so fun!!!! We came inside COMPLETELY soaked and started watching some old TMNT videos of the old cartoons. Then we watched My Little Pony! Daydream, being the obsessed fanfic author that she is said, "WE SHOULD WRITE A STORY ABOUT MY LITTLE PONY!" Then I had the great idea for a crossover! TMNT and MY LITTLE PONY! How GREAT is that?! Then about 2 more hours of turtles and My Little Pony later, we decided to watch The Care Bears!!!!! Noodles, the one person out of the three of us that has never written a fanfic story said, "A TMNT, My Little Pony, AND Care Bears crossover!!!!". So! Here I am, explaining how this all came about. This WILL be insane. But FUN! Of course!!! (Daydream) Sure…you just want them to think that Night, gosh darnit, you're evil… You write like the looooongest disclaimers in the world! WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!?!?!?! YOUR DISCLAIMERS ARE USUALLY LONGER THAN YOUR CHAPTERS!!!!!!! *anime sweat drop* She does this on purpose, I swear… *Nightmare's walking out the door* Hey, where ya going?! You're supposed to be writing the story!!!! (Nightmare) You write it, I wanna go make RICE KRISPY TREATS!!! *she and Noodles leave Daydream to slave over the story* (Daydream) OKAY THEN!!!!!! I'M A WRITE IT AND MAKE YOU DIE!!!!!!! BOTH OF YA!!!! *grins* Naw, couldn't do that to my two best friends!!! I better start the story now…

"Aww, common bro, just one little, bitty slice?" begged Mikey, jumping around Leonardo in circles, arms reaching for the giant pizza box his brother was holding just out of his reach. Leo shook his head.

"No." he said firmly in his best I'm-the-oldest-and-you-have-to-listen-to-me voice. Mikey's shoulders drooped pathetically. He looked at Leo with huge, puppy-dog eyes.

"I only wanted a teeny, tiny slice! Raph and Don won't miss it and Day, Night, and their friend Noodles went off to the movies! They won't be home till late and then they'll be so full of popcorn, they won't want any pizza! So, can I please have a small, small, really tiny slice?" Mikey pleaded his case well, considering Leo gave a heaving sigh. 

"Okay, but just one slice." With a yell of triumph, Mike jumped and snatched the pizza box from Leo's hands. He flipped open the top and took a whiff of the savory aroma. Then Mikey proceeded to tear through the pizza, searching for the biggest slice he could find. Leo rolled his eyes and kept walking, semi-hoping that he'd lose Michelangelo before they reached the lair. He didn't understand why it had to be him that took Mikey to Papa John's to pick up the pizza. Why couldn't Raph or Don go? Leo had planned to spend his night away from the fan girls in peace, meditating and reading a book he'd borrowed from Daydream. Hearing Mikey's pizza-eating noises, Leo -had- to get a slice of his own. 

"See, it has its affect on everyone!" exclaimed Mikey, grinning at his older brother's weakness towards pizza. 

"It does not, I was just hungry." Leo told him. No self-respecting ninja student would have a fondness for pizza. Well, at least -he- couldn't have a fondness for pizza. Suddenly a small fluffy bear appeared from behind a light pole. It was brown with a big furry "tummy" with a big red heart smack dab in the middle of it. 

"Don't you care? I care. I care a lot. I care a -whole- WHOLE lot. You haven't known caring until you have seen me care because I can care real good! I care soooo much! I care about you, and you, and all my little friends! And I care about their mommies and daddies because they care about my little caring friends! I care about the WHOOOOLE world! I care a lot! I only care about caring! Nothing caring else! Only caring because everyone needs to be cared for! You need to be cared for! Want me to care about you? I already DO care about you! I'm such a good carer!" The teddy bear thing rambled on until Leo hit him up against the wall with the flat of his kantana. The bear stared at the turtles with caringness in its little beady eyes and smiled with his perfect teeth in euphoria. Mikey was staring in awe with confusion as to why the shell (har har) the bear was so happy. 

"What is that?!" he asked, bending down to poke at the bear's tummy. A red heart came off on his hand. Freaking out, Mikey began to rub his hand on Leo's shell, trying to get the heart off his hand. 

"Leo! Leo, help me! GET IT OFF!!!" Mikey screeched, panicking. As he rubbed, the heart seemed to multiply and pretty soon Leo's shell was covered in sticky red hearts. Mikey backed away, his own red heart still stuck on him. 

"Mikey, what did you do?" hissed Leo, turning towards his brother with a look of murder on his face. Mikey grinned disarmingly. 

"Um, in Nightmare and Daydream terms, I turned your shell Raph color." He gave a small laugh at the end. "Ain't that funny?"

"WHAT?!?!?" Leo roared, spinning in circles like a dog chasing his tail. It was true, his entire shell was covered in red-colored hearts! RAPH COLORED HEARTS!!! "GIT EM OFF!!!!!" he screamed, hitting himself in the shell with the pizza box he had taken back from Mikey. 

"Leo, dude, it's not that bad. Actually, I think it's cute!" Mikey laughed. The turtle in orange had stuck a ton of red hearts to himself, overcome with the cuteness. Leo stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his brother. 

"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo asked with a hint of concern. With a goofy smile on his face, Mikey rushed over and hugged Leo.

"I'm great! Actually, I care! I care about you! I care about Donny and Raph! And Master Splinter! Let's take Master Splinter flowers since he's so old! That's what caring people do! They care! They care a lot! Don't you wanna care Leo?" Mikey babbled in a small, toddler voice. Leo raised an eye ridge and then gasped in horror.

"Oh Dear Lord, YOU'VE BEEN INFECTED!!! THAT THING MUST HAVE CARING RABIES!!!!! Oh Mikey, I care so much about you that I'm going to kidnap a turtle specialist to take care of you and get rid of this terrible disease! All of that because I care! I care a lot nowadays. I don't know why. Oh well, let's care for the little bear guy." The two turtles grabbed the little furry bear and skipped away to the lair with him. 

"Come on little friend! We're gonna take you HOME!" The bear, surprised that the turtles actually CARED about him, went along with their overwhelming happiness and sang happy songs with them on the way back to the lair. Just as they entered the lair, they saw Raph sitting on the couch naively( A naïve Raph O_O). As soon as they entered, Leo and Mikey skipped over to Raph with complete, utter happiness. 

"RAPHAEL!!!" A look of horror spread across the turtle's face as his two brothers came racing after him. 

"What?!" He yelled as he jumped up and took a few steps back. He raised his eye ridges in alarm. Leo's shell was covered in big, RED hearts and Mikey was ENTIRELY covered in the same style. What had his brothers been doing?!

"WE CARE!" Leo and Mikey spread their arms out to embrace their brother with love and (gasp) care. The furry bear, squished between the two turtles, tried to wiggle his way out to get some air. 

"What is _that_?!" Raph exclaimed pointing at the bear with disgust. 

"I'M CHEER THE CARE BEAR! I CARE! DO YOU CARE! YOU SHOULD CARE! CARING IS WONDERFUL! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS CARING!" The bear danced from foot to foot as he said this very, very fast in a sing-song voice. Raph's jaw fell to the floor. 

"You're a wha? No wait. PLEASE don't do that dancing and singing thing again." The bear smiled widely and bounced back into Leo and Mikey's arms. The three hugged as Raph shook his head sadly and sat back down on the couch. 

"You are more insane than Night and Day and Noodles combined. Leave before I kill you." Raph growled, crossing his arms. Leo cocked his head and sat down beside Raph.

"No, we're not insane, we just care!" he said happily. Mikey began to dance around with Cheer Bear in happy, circular patterns. To Raph's dismay, they began to sing.

"MAKE NEW FRIENDS, BUT KEEP THE OLD

ONE IS SILVER AND THE OTHER'S GOLD!!!

A CIRCLE IS ROUND, IT HAS NO END,

THAT'S HOW LONG I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

I HAVE A HAND, YOU HAVE ANOTHER!

PUT THEM TOGETHER AND WE HAVE EACH OTHER!!" The two fell to the floor laughing. Cheer Bear got up and climbed onto the couch between Raph and Leo. He looked up at Raph, a huge smile plastered to his furry face. 

"Don't you care? I care. I care a lot. I care a -whole- WHOLE lot. You haven't known caring until you have seen me care because I can care real good! I care soooo much! I care about you, and you, and all my little friends! And I care about their mommies and daddies becau-" The bear shrieked as Raph grabbed it by his ear with two fingers and flung it across the room. It slammed into the door to Donny's lab and fell to the floor, knocked out. Not unexpected, Donny's face appeared at the door, but instead of being angry, his face was a picture of joy. He walked into the main lair, his wide smile never waning. As he walked out of the lab, a small, pale green pony flew out after him.

"Donatello, you forgot to turn off the burning thing." It stated in a light, airy voice. "You're right, Morning Glory!" Donny smiled at the pale green pony and went back inside to turn off the Bunson burner; Don then returned to his position in front of his lab. The Care Bear, laying in front of Donny's feet, looked up at him with (gasp again!) CARE! 

"Hi, I'm Cheer the Care Bear! Do you care? I care. I care a -whole- WHOLE lot. Caring is all I care about!" it cried in its sadistically cute voice. 

"What the heck." Donny stared down at the upside down furry bear. The bear smiled widely at the turtle with the purple bandana. 

"So do you care?" It smiled again. 

"Care about what?" 

"ANYTHING! Or EVERYTHING! I care about everything AND anything! Caring is what Care Bears do best! Imagine that!" 

"Uh, I guess." Donny looked at the pony which shrugged her shoulders and he looked back at the bear. 

"GREAT! Now, we can all care together! I care! Do you care? We can all care! Caring is so grea-" Donny stepped on top of the bear's tummy and walked across the room. The pale green pony fluttered behind him as he went over to Mikey, Leo, and the confused and scared Raphael. 

"I don't even want to know what -that- thing is." Raph snapped, pointing at the flying pony with fairy wings. The pony, obviously hurt by his cruel words, flew backwards. 

"I beg your pardon! I am not a thing, you, you reptilian! I am a pure-bred flutter pony, thank you!" she stated with a sniff. Donny shot a glare at Raph as he tried to reassure the pony.

"Morning Glory, sweetie, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it. And if he did, I'll pound his brains out with my bo." he said with another death look at Raph who stared at his usually passive brother. "Also, Raph is not a reptilian, he's a amphibian." Donny couldn't resist the urge to correct someone. The Care Bear suddenly stood up.

"YOU DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his less-furry lungs. The four turtles and the flutter pony turned their heads toward him. "YOU CAN'T CARE BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID YOU'LL DASH HIS BRAINS OUT AND THAT'S NOT CARING!! THAT'S NOT CARING!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?????!?!?!!?!?" The bear flipped open a cloud-made cell-phone and dialed a number (heart shaped buttons, I might add). 

"What are you doing, little furry dude?" Mikey asked, a grin still on his face. Cheer Bear giggled. 

"Calling in reinforcements, silly." The Care Bear replied as he continued to push buttons.

"Reinforcements? There's MORE of you?!" Raph shouted at the defenseless furry creature.

"You bet! Ten of us to be exact! And to top it all off, we all CARE!" The bear smiled widely and giggled mischievously. The four turtles all raised their eye ridges simultaneously. 

"Ohhhhkay…." 

"NOOOO!!!!!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MORE CARING PEOPLE!!!!!" 

"Well, if that thing's calling it's friends, I'M CALLING MINE!" The little flying flutter pony flipped open a locket she was wearing. 

"What are you doing, sugar pie?" Donny asked. The pony smiled all ethereal like. 

"I'm calling -all- the little My Little Ponies in the valley! There will be one for each of you!" she said with a smile on her long face. Raph pushed Leo off the couch and laid down lengthwise. He covered his head with a pillow and screamed as loud as turtley possible. Mikey, with a mischievous glint in his eye, came over and sat down on Raph's covered head. He patted the turtle in red's shell.

"It's okay, bro, you get to have your own little pony! And maybe a Care Bear too! What more could you ask for?" Raph shoved Mikey off of his head and then kicked him away. 

"A shotgun. And a round of nice, BIG bullets…and/or Day, Night, and Noodles to get lost and never come back." 

"But don't you CARE?!?!?!" Ten tiny voices screeched at once. 

Daydream: *stare*

Nightmare: *stare*

Noodles: *sleeps on the arm of the chair and stares in a dream*

Daydream: YAY!!!!! THAT WAS INSANE!!!!!!!

Nightmare: YAY!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!

Noodles: Zzzzzz…

Daydream: Don't you CARE Noodles?

Noodles: Zzzz… *gets smacked by Night* Huh? Wha?

Daydream: I saiddd.. Don't you CARE?!

Noodles: No, not really. I wanna go to sleep. *continues sleeping*

Daydream: NO! YOU MUST CARE!!!!

Nightmare: CARE! YES! CAREEEE!

Noodles: Okay… I care.

Daydream and Nightmare: SHE CARES!!!!! *claps hands and bounces up and down happily*

Noodles: Now, Noodles go sleep sleep. Zzzzz…

Nightmare: NO! YOU MUST CONTINUE TO CARE!

Daydream: NIGHT!!!!

Nightmare: DREAM!!!!!!!

Daydream: She can be SLEEPY BEAR!!!!

Nightmare: ….Let's go to bed Daydream.

Daydream: WE CAN ALL BE SLEEPY BEAR!!!!!

Nightmare: O_o

Daydream: OR I CAN BE HYPER BEAR!!!!

Nightmare: Daydream, there is no Hyper Bear.

Daydream: THERE IS NOW!!!!!!!

Nightmare: Okay, I'm ending this. NOW.

Daydream: HYPER BEAR! HYPER BEAR!

Nightmare: *ignores Daydream* BYE!


End file.
